


Waiting Here for You

by Jewels2876



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewels2876/pseuds/Jewels2876
Summary: This was inspired by the Ed Sheeran song "Happier" - the tags say it all





	Waiting Here for You

He hung his head as you sobbed on the couch; he didn’t know how else he could have handled the situation. He was honest with you; the strain in your relationship had been his constant absence. He couldn’t be there for you and realized you deserved someone who could be.  
“But I love you,” you had choked out between sobs. “It doesn’t have to be this hard.”  
He wanted to wrap his arms around you and comfort you, but he knew it would only prolong the hurting for both of you. He wanted to tell you he loved you more than you’d ever know. What he said was “I can’t be what you want; I’m sorry.”  
His flight was supposed to leave in six hours.  
*  
It had been a month of filming on location, drowning his misery in work, drinks, and random make out sessions. None of it filled the hole in his heart. His co-workers tried their best to keep his spirits up, to keep him distracted. It usually worked, until it was time to sleep when his dreams of you haunted him. He would smile to keep up appearances, but it never reached his eyes. No one seemed to notice; when filming finally wrapped he escaped back home.  
He called a couple of friends nearby and begged them to meet him for a drink. They resisted at first; they had been your friends too and had heard the story of your breakup. He begged them again, just to not feel so lonely in his own apartment. The friends agreed to meet him at 7pm.  
*  
He felt like he had been sucker-punched. There you were, sitting at the bar you both frequented, with another guy. He watched as your smile grew wide, then you threw your head back to laugh. The sparkle in your eyes was obvious; he wanted to vomit.  
“Hey!” Chris saw him and put his hand up in greeting. Chris’s gaze followed yours; he kept his face neutral but Chris knew what his friend was thinking. “Come on, the rest of this group is catching up. We can just go another block down.”  
He turned to face Chris. “A month, really? Was I that…”  
“Don’t finish that thought. If you saw her after you left, you’d know she was miserable.”  
He swallowed hard, feeling the tears prickling. “I don’t think…”  
“You’re coming out,” Chris’s tone was stern. “If she’s moving on, then you need to too.” The rest of the group had caught up and hadn’t noticed the tension.  
“Fine,” he mumbled. If nothing else, he could get drunk on someone else’s tab.  
*  
He stared at the email in front of him; the letters swam in his blurry vision. Getting drunk had been a great plan; drunk emailing you was not.  
*  
You stared at the email’s sender. You had just started picking up the small pieces he had made of your heart. Against your better judgement you had let your girlfriends set up an online dating profile; you had just gone on a first date and thought you were making progress.  
You should have deleted the email, but curiosity won out. You double clicked the email and read:  
“Y/n,  
I saw you tonight, at our bar. With someone else. I can’t begin to apologize for everything I said to you that night. I loved… I still love you.  
But you looked happy. Happier than I remember. Maybe even happier than I made you.  
You deserve to be happy – even if it’s not with me.  
All my love.  
Seb”


End file.
